Je veux etre avec toi: Yo quiero estar contigo
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Deidara regresa de una misión, al lado de Tobi...sin embargo, en el camino de vuelta a la cueva del Akatsuki, tiene un inesperado encuentro...¿Será él? ¿Acaso aún está vivo? SasoDeiSaso.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa!**

**Éste es mi primer fic de Naruto. Será yaoi y los personajes principales son Sasori y Deidara, mi pareja yaoi favorita de Naruto, jeje...Bueno, espero que les guste, y dejen reviews, onegai.**

**Ah, sí, hay cosas alteradas en mi fic y se supone que es después de la muerte de Sasori. Enjoy it!**

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"**Je veux être avec toi"**

(Quiero estar contigo)

**Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles**

(Capítulo 1: Reencuentro)

Iba caminando, por un bosque, con Tobi a su lado. Habían terminado ya la misión, que el Líder les había otrogado, no sin varias complicaciones que su nuevo compañero le había causado.

Era muy cansado e irritante el tener que hacer una misión con aquél acompañante tan idiota.

-¿Puedo comer un helado, Deidara-senpai?- le preguntó el de la máscara naranja.

-¿Y de dónde piensas sacarlo, hum? ¡Estamos en medio de un bosque, Tobi!- le respondió el rubio, con irritación.

-¡Onegai, Deidara-senpai!- suplicaba.

-No, hum.

-¡Onegai, onegai, onegai! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Onegai, onegai, onegai!

-¡No, hum! - el ojiazul estaba ya completamente sacado de quicio. Apresuró el paso.

Ya no aguantaba más a su compañero. Y eso que apenas llevaban cerca de un mes de que el Líder los había puesto como equipo.

Lo cierto es que extrañaba a su antiguo compañero: Sasori no danna. Sin embargo, hacía ya un mes que éste había muerto, al pelear con la pelirosa de Konoha y su propia abuela.

Había sido muy duro para él la muerte de aquél al que admiraba tanto. Se sentía culpable de ello, ya que él fue quien le dejó sólo, luchando contra las dos kunoichis, mientras él se alejaba cada vez más de la cueva del Akatsuki , haciendo que el Jinchuuriki y el Ninja Copia de Konoha lo persiguieran.

Mientras Deidara caminaba, metido en sus pensamientos, con Tobi, insistiendo, a su lado, una mirada penetrante, castaña y escrutadora lo seguía, sigilosamente, varios metros detrás de él.

-¡Onegai, Deidara-senpai!

-¡Ya! ¡Está bien, hum! ¡Puedes comer un helado, hum!

-Gracias, Deidara-senpai, pero ahora Tobi quiere mejor un chocolate.

-¬¬ Entonces, Tobi, ve por uno, hum.- dijo, con un tic en su ojo visible.

-¡Arigatou! ¡Tobi comerá chocolate!- comenzó a correr, alejándose del rubio.

-_Ojala se pierda, hum._- pensó el otro, yendo, con parsimonia, por el mismo camino por el que Tobi se había marchado.

-¿Tan pronto me reemplazaste...Deidara?- preguntó una voz, ya conocida, a su espalda.

Paró en seco. ¿Cómo era posible que...? Giró, lentamente, quedando frente a frente con aquél hombre que le había hablado.

-¿Da-Danna?-inquirió el ojiazul, sorprendido, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.- Pe..pero...¿có-cómo...hum? U-usted está...-decía, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.- ¡Ay, no! ¡No puede ser, hum! ¡ Ya estoy alucinando, hum! ¡Debieron ser las pastillas para dolor de cabeza que me dio Kakuzu para el viaje! ¡Una copi muy barata, hum!

-No soy una alucinación, Deidara.

-¿E-eres u-un fa-fantasma, hum?

-No. No existen los fantasmas, Deidara.

-Entonces...¿es un sueño?

-No. Y nunca lo adivinarás, Deidara. No estoy muerto. Nunca morí.

-¿Qué? Pero...pero nosotros vimos tu...hum.

-Lo sé. Pero lo que vieron sólo fue la marioneta que creían que era yo. No me vieron a mí. Además... no hay forma de que Akasuna no Sasori sea derrotado con tanta facilidad. Y menos por una chiquilla frentuda y mi abuela.

-Pero...¿qué fue lo que sucedió, hum?

-Lo que sucede es que siempre tengo un as bajo la manga. Y ése era el de hacerle creer a todos que yo era una marioneta humana, cuando, en realidad, nunca lo fuí. Siemplemente era una marioneta común y corriente que utilizaba como disfraz y, a la vez, como armadura. Justo antes de que la destruyeran, salí de ella y me fuí de allí, haciéndoles creer que me habían matado. Sin embargo, cometí un grave error en eso. Dejar mi anillo en la marioneta. Y, ahora, ya tengo un reemplazo que, además, es un idiota.-dijo, enojado.-¿Cuánto tardaron en reemplazarme?

-D-dos...d-días, hum.-contestó el otro, mirando al suelo.

-Vaya, no sabía que me estimaban tanto.- comentó, con sarcasmo.

-D-danna...¿por qué, hum? ¿Por qué no me lo hiciste saber antes?-preguntó el rubio, con la mirada acuosa, sin verlo a los ojos.

-Deidara...tuve que huir de allí, para que no se dieram cuenta de que seguía con vida. Además, no había forma de hacértelo saber sin que se diean cuenta.- explicó, con voz neutra.

-¿A dónde fuíste, hum?- inquirió, mirándolo ya a los ojos.

-Me alejé lo más que pude de allí. Sin embargo, como tenía varias heridas algo graves, tuve que atenderlas. Esa es la razón de mi demora. Y, ahora que voy de regreso, te encuentro a tí con un nuevo compañero.

-El Líder lo eligió. Se nota que estaba desesperado, porque para escoger a alguien tan idiota como Tobi...se necesita o estar muy loco o muy desesperado, hum.- le dijo el rubio, sonriendo un poco.

-No has cambiado mucho, Deidara.- Sasori se acercó más al joven.

-Ni que hubiese pasado un año, Danna. Sin embargo, debo decir que jamás había visto tu verdadero rostro, hum. De lejos te pude reconocer, Danna. Pero, de cerca...no eres el mismo, hum.

-Se le llama edad, Deidara.- comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-¡Deidara-senpai!- gritó una voz, al frente, mientras el dueño de ésta corría hacia ellos.

-¿Na...-sintió un gran peso caerle encima.-...ni?

Sasori miró la escena, con algo de enojo. Más bien, con mucho enojo, tanto que sus ojos sacaban chispas. Deidara se encontraba tirado en el piso, con el tal "Tobi" encima de él, abrazándole.

-Tobi...

-¿Hm?

-¡¡Quítate de encima de mí, hum!!-gritó Deidara, haciendo que el mencionado miembro del Akatsuki se quitara con rapidez.

-Go-gomen, Deidara-senpai.- se disculpó.

-Nada de eso, hum. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas éso, hum. - se levantó, limpiándose la capa.

-Go-gomen ne, Deidara-senpai.

-¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto, hum? ¿No se supone que irías a buscar un chocolate, hum?- preguntó, cansado e irritado.

-E-es que Tobi recordó que estamos en un bosque y que no venden chocolates en los bosques.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta, hum?- inquirió Deidara, mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez.

-Eh...sí. Etto...senpai, ¿quién es él?-preguntó Tobi, señalando al Danna del rubio.

-¿Mhm? Ah, pues él es...-comenzó, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

-Soy su **ex-**compañero, Akasuna no Sasori.-respondió el pelirrojo, haciendo énfasis en "ex".- Y tú, eres mi **suplente**, ¿no?-ahora enfatizó con enojo.

-Oh. ¡Yo soy Tobi! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- eso provocó que Sasori se enojara aún más, ya que quería que aquél "intruso" comprendiera que su presencia sobraba allí.

Deidara, que se encontraba entre los dos, se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla porque el pelirrojo estaba a pocos segundos de estallar y Tobi...bueno, él es un idiota.

-Eh...bueno...hum...Hay que apresurarnos si queremos llegar hoy, hum.- cogió a ambos de un brazo y se los llevó a prisa. Así, por lo menos, su Danna no podría atacar a Tobi en el trayecto.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?**

**Un poco corto, diría yo, pero así quedó.**

**El próximo lo subiré la próxima semana y se llamará: "La nouvelle grotte" (**La nueva cueva

**Los nombres de los capítulos serán escritos en francés, pero se los traduciré, para que sepán si es que no les da por usar un traductor para saberlo o si es que no saben un poco del idioma-ni yo sé, de hecho...pero me gustó cómo se escuchan..-**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**El fanfic constará de unos 5 capítulos, a menos que se me ocurran más...**

**Ya tengo escritos hasta el tercero y estoy a medias del cuarto...**

**Será YAOI, aunque en éste capítulo aún no hay mucho de eso, ya que es introducción, basicamente...**

**Dejen reviews, ONEGAI**

**MATTA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa!

Éste es mi primer fic de Naruto. Será yaoi y los personajes principales son Sasori y Deidara, mi pareja yaoi favorita de Naruto, jeje...Bueno, espero que les guste, y dejen reviews, onegai.

LE AGRADEZCO A:

**-evangelion-girl**

**-katzusasoxdei-chan**

**-Azurea**

**-sasuke-gaara-mello**

**-Sally00**

**-Eidan**

**-Reira-chan**

**-Mei**

por sus reviews, alentan mucho, en serio.

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"**Je veux être avec toi"**

(Quiero estar contigo)

**-Chapitre 2: La nouvelle grotte**

(Capítulo 2: La nueva cueva)

El sol ya se había puesto y él ya se encontraba muy cansado. Metió su mano derecha a su bolsa de arcilla. La boca de su mano cogió un poco de arcilla e hizo con ella la figura de un ave, a la cual Deidara hizo crecer, tras haber hecho un sello.

-Subamos, hum.- saltó y se paró sobre su obra de arte. Tobi y Sasori le siguieron y se colocaron a cada lado de Deidara, quien se sentó, ya que no estaba como para andar de pie. El ave emprendió el vuelo.

-Tobi ya tiene hambre.- se quejó el enmascarado.

-Y a mí qué me importa.- dijo Sasori, mirándolo con indiferencia.

-¡Pero Tobi tiene mucha hambreeee//-//-se quejaba, escandalosamente, irritando a los otros dos.

-Tobi...pronto llegaremos a la cueva... y cuando lleguemos, podrás comer todo lo que Kakuzu te deje comer.- le prometió el rubio.

-Pero Kakuzu-san no deja a Tobi comer mucho. ; . ;

-A nadie, hum. - comentó Deidara.

-¿Aún viven en la cueva, Deidara?- preguntó Sasori, con algo de curiosidad.

-No, danna. La cueva quedó destruida. Además, no podíamos quedarnos allí, porque ya sabrían nuestra pocisión. Así que el Líder consiguió otra cueva. Aunbque es un poco más pequeña que la otra.- respondió el ojiazul.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuándo llegaremos, Deidara?- preguntó su maestro, a quien le encantaba decir su nombre cada vez que podía.

-Más o menos en una hora, Sasori-sama.- contestó el rubio.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Llegaron a la nueva Cueva, que se encontraba rodeada por un río de pequeñas dimensiones. Había, también, un bosque sobre ella, y alrededor del río, y una gran roca cubriendo la entrada.

-Hemos llegado, hum.- anunció Deidara, mientras bajaba del ave, seguido por su maestro y su compañero. Hizo desaparecer al pájaro y se paró frente a la roca. La hizo moverse hacia arriba, mediante un elaborado sello, dejando a la vista la entrada de la cueva.- Muy bien; ahora, en...-fue interrumpido por Tobi.

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Tobi tiene mucha hambreeeeeee!- gritó, atrayendo la atención de los que allí se encontraban: Itachi, Kisame y Zetsu.

-Vaya. Ya llegaron.- dijo Zetsu.

-Llegas tarde, Tobi. Ya me acabé la comida.- se burló Kisame.

-TT-TT Tobi tiene mucha hambreeeeeee.-entró a la cueva, seguido por Sasori y Deidara, mientras la roca volcía a su lugar inicial.

-¿Sa-Sasori?- preguntaron los tres al ver llegar al pelirrojo.- ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo.- contestó, neutralmente.

-Pero... ¡tú estás muerto!- exclamó Kisame, poniéndose de pie, pues estaba sentado.

-¡Es una alucinación!-gritó una de las personalidades del hombre-planta.- ¡Es culpa de las pastillas marca patito que Kakuzu compró!

-No soy una alucinación. ¬¬-respondió, cansado de escuchar lo mismo.-_¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?_

-Entonces, ¿qué eres?- preguntaron Kisame y Zetsu, pues Itachi nada más miraba y escuchaba.

Sasori se puso a explicarles todo lo sucedido, mientras Deidara iba a la cocina para hacer un milagro: encontrar qué comer. Tobi había seguido al rubio, cosa que al pelirrojo no le gustó para nada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volcer?

-Porque me alejé mucho y estaba herido. Ahora, voy a la cocina. Tengo hambre.-entró por la puerta por la que Tobi y Deidara habían entrado hacía ya unos 10 minutos o más.

Al entrar, vio a Deidara cocinando y al "idiota", como él lo llamaba, sentado en el piso.

-Ah, Danna. ¿Tienes hambre, hum?- inquirió el ojiazul al verlo llegar.

-Tal vez un poco, Deidara.- respondió.

-¡Tobi ya quiere comer, Deidara-senpai!

-¡Deja de apresurarme, Tobi! ¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, hum!- le regañó el rubio.- Ah, sí. Danna, el Líder apareció hace unos minutos y dijo que fueras a verlo.- le informó.- ¿Quieres que te haga algo en especial, hum?-preguntó, con una sonrisa.

-Eh...Házme lo que tú quieras, Deidara.-salió de la cocina, sin mucho entusiasmo, además de estar sonrojado debido a que malpensó la pregunta de su joven aprendiz.-Un minuto...-dijo por lo bajo.-No sé a dónde ir...-regresó a la cocina, donde todo seguía tal y como estaba momentos antes.-Oye, Deidara.

-¿Sí, Danna?-volteó a verlo.

-No sé a dónde ir.- confesó, mientras sus mejillas se tenían de carmín.

-¡Ah, es verdad!- exclamó Deidara, dejando todo a un lado y yendo hacia él.- Gomen, Danna. Olvidé que no lo sabías. Yo te llevaré, hum.- se ofreció.

-¡Tpbi tiene hambre, Deidara-senpai!

-Pues qyue Tobi vaya y le diga a Kisame que le haga de comer.- respondió el rubio, saliendo de la cocina, seguido por Sasori, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.-Es por aquí, Sasori no Danna.- señaló un largo pasillo.

Mientras caminaban, Deidara miraba de reojo a su maestro, sonrojándose ligeramente. La verdad era que el pelirrojo le atraía desde hacía ya un tiempo y, ahora que veía su verdadero rostro, le gustaba aún más.

A pesar de la edad, ésta no parecía haberlo tocado. Era como si la marioneta que aparentaba ser lo hubiese protegido del paso del tiempo. Claro que sus facciones eran más masculinas y su rostro más delgado, además de que estaba pálido por la falta de sol; sin embargo, seguía siendo muy atractivo para Deidara.

-Etto...Danna.-le llamó.

-¿Qué sucede, Deidara?-preguntó, con voz neutral, como siempre, aunque en realidad se sentía feliz de tener una conversación con el rubio.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que no eras una marioneta humana, hum?-lo miró a los ojos, interrogante.

-Yo...-no sabía qué contestar. Había mantenido en secreto su identidad, al principio, por seguridad; sin embargo, cuando el rubio llegó al Akatsuki, su razón cambió a una bastante estúpida: no quería que el rubio le viera como a un viejo decrépito.- por...seguridad.-respondió, al fin.

-¿Por seguridad? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí, Danna, hum?-preguntó el ojiazul, algo deprimido y dolido ante tal declaración.

-¿Qué? No, yo...- intentó excusarse, pero, ¿qué diablos iba a decir?

-No importa ya, Danna. Ya llegamos.-informó, mientras abría la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-Ah, Deidara, qué bueno que tú también viniste.-dijo el Líder.-También tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora, pasen.- entrataron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.- Bien, primero que nada, Sasori, debes explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió.

-Lo que sucedió fue que...-(Bla, bla, bla, bla por parte de Sasori).

-Así que eso pasó. Bueno, debo decir que es bueno que no hayas muerto, porque es más que obvio que la organización te necesita. Sin embargo, como te habrás dado cuenta, ya tenemos a tu reemplazo. Así que, en lo que se me ocurre qué hacer, tendrás que quedarte aquí, sin misiones. Ahora, hay un asunto que debemos discutir, y es el del alojamiento. Como espero te haya informado Deidara, ésta cueva es un tanto más pequeña que la anterior. Además, solo consta con las habitaciones necesarias para los miembros del Akatsuki. Lo que quiere decir que, por ahora, no hay ninguna habitación para tí. Y no te puedo dar una de los miembros que se encuentran en misión, porque cada uno tiene técnicas para que nadie entre a sus aposentos mientras están fuera. Y, para hacer una nueva habitación necesitamos un presupuesto. Pero Kakuzu no está, así que tendrás que esperar a que regrese, cosa que durará varios días más.- explicó el Líder.

-Entonces, ¿dónde dormiré?-inquirió.

-Allí es a donde quería llegar. Para ello quería hablar con Deidara.

-¿Sí, Líder, hum?-preguntó el aludido.

-Deidara, tú, como buen u...alumno-lo que el Líder pensó decir fue "uke", ya que, como muchos del Akatsuki, creía que Deidara y Sasori tenía una relación que iba más allá de aprendiz-maestro y que aprovechaban para hacer ciertas "cosas" cada que salían a misión.-deberás compartir, por un corto periodo de tiempo, claro, tu cuarto con tu maestro.- sentenció.

-¿Na...ni?-dijeron ambos, incrédulos.

-Sí, porque no puedo dejar a Tobi sin habitación, ni ponerlo con alguno de ustedes, porque ya todos sabemos cómo es él. Así que, ya que ustedes ya se conocen hacía tiempo, dormirán juntos. Y, cuando digo "dormir juntos", también significa que compartirán la misma cama, porque no hay más.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno...me voy. Mañana los espero a la misma hora, aquí.-desapareció.

-_¿Dormir...juntos?_-pensaron los dos, ruborizándose.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**KONNICHIWA!**

**¿Qué les pareció éste capi?**

**Lo sé, no fue muy largo, pero como se los prometí, cada semana tendrán un nuevo capítulo.**

**El próximo lleva por nombre:**

"**Chapitre 3: Je dors avec toi."**

**Que significa, más o menos: "Durmiendo contigo".**

**Espero que les guste.**

**El cuarto capítulo ya está hecho y el quinto está ya en proceso, así que no demoraré más de una semana en subirlos.**

**Espero ver tantos reviews como en éste capítulo.**

**ARIGATOU!**

**Bueno, a seguir con mi trabajo de mamá. Estoy en mi casa, con mi abuela y una tía, haciéndome cargo de mi hermana menor, porque mi mamá salió del país por dos semanas...TT.TT**

**MATTA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa! Aquí regresa la Bruja Say-Say, con el tercer capítulo de éste fanfic yaoi...

Les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews! XD

**GRACIAS!**

**-Reira-chan** Hola! Veo que Tobi no te cae muy bien que digamos (a mí no me cae bien como para pareja de Dei-chan, en serio...no puedo leer un fic TobiDei...) Pues, por lo de tu idea de un nuevo compañero para Tobi...mhm...sería meter a otro personaje y darle más importancia a Tobi de la que en realidad tiene. Además, en el próximo cap veremos ese tema, por eso lleva el nombre de: **"Eléction"**, en el cual saldrá el Líder, (o, como yo lo llamo, Pein-kun para los amigos, jejee...) con sus locas pero muy buenas ideas...Espero que te guste éste y los próximos...

**-Eidan** Hola! Gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste éste. Y, no seas impaciente...jeje...deja otro review!

**-katzu-dei-chan** jejeje...hola! Sí, lo sé, Pein-kun casi dice la palabra uke en una conversación en la que nomás no va ése término...y sí, me fijé que el review anterior lo habías dejado con otro nombre...jejeje...bueno, espero que disfrutes éste capi y dejes otro review, eh!

**-Azurea** Hola! Lo sé, Pein-kun tiene buenas ideas, pero es por siniestros motivos de la autora, muahahaha! Ejem...gomen... pero, digamos que tengo poseído al Líder y lo hago decir cosas que benefician a éste fic y a los personajes principales: Dei-chan & Sasori-chan (yo les digo así...:3)bueno, espero y me dejes otro review en éste capi...cdt!

**-SabakuNoLauÜ** Hola! Respondiendo a tu review...es IMPOSIBLE hacer a Tobi más idiota...jejeje... cada que no lo veas mencionado en éste fic, significa que está sentado, viendo a la nada...o haciendole perder los estribos a cualquier miembro del Akatsuki...jejeje...bueno, espero que te guste éste capi...deja review, onegai...

**-Raven. Venus Crimson** Konnichiwa! Me alegra que mi fic te alegre un poco la vida...a mí me la alegran los reviews que me dejan, jejeje... lo sé, Kakuzu es muy malo...todos los pobres creían que estaban alucinando por culpa de ésas malditas pastillas (lo siento, pero es que ABORREZCO las pastillas a tal grado que no las puedo ingerir con facilidad...)...Eres una de las dos únicas personas que me preguntó por Konan...jejeje...si no aparece, es porque...estaba HARTA de todos y decidió darse unas vacaciones...(como las que yo quisiera estar disfrutando TTwTT)la verdad es que a todos los personajes que no han aparecido no les he encontrado aún un rol en éste fic...bueno, lee y deja review! Y sí, Sasori siempre inteligente y astuto, Tobi idiota y menso...Pein-kun, poseído por mí, haciendo lo que le digo...jejeje...

**-kari-uchiyama** Konnichiwa, imoto! Jejeje...sé que no te gusta el yaoi, así que...ésto significa mucho para mí... TTwTT..sé que debió ser un sacrificio para tí leer algo así, por eso, te recomiendo que ya ni sigas leyendo, porque el yaoi aumentará...aún así, gracias por el review! Puedes leer el fic, sin embargo, si quedas traumada...recuerda que te lo advertí, eh! Jejeje...

**-akatsuki-nagato** Hola! Gracias por el review! Qué bueno que te guste mi fic! Y, la verdad, espero no decepcionar a nadie...en serio...bueno, gracias! Deja otro review!

**-Sora Keyblader** Hola! GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! Deja otro!

**-Rui** konnichiwa! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Lo sé, a mí no me gustó que matarán a mi Sasori-chan TTwTT por eso decidí revivirlo con mis poderes del otro mundo: una pluma y mi cuaderno de Naruto...jejeje...ya que en un fic se puede hacer lo que uno quiera...¿por qué no revivir a mi queridísimo Sasori para que tenga otra oportunidad con mi queridísimo Dei-chan? Por cierto, de una vez te aviso, para que no tengas que estar revisando cada día, el primer día que subí el fic fue en sábado, así que los subo cada sábado, o, en dado caso de que no pueda ése día, será en viernes o domingo...bueno, espero que dejes otro review! grax!

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"**Je veux être avec toi"**

(Quiero estar contigo)

**Chapitre 3:"Je dors avec toi"**

(Capítulo 3: Yo duermo contigo -o algo así...quería que dijera: I'm sleeping with you...pero no soy experta en francés, así que...ni modo)

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, seguido de cierto pelirrojo ojicastaño, que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien, éste es mi cuarto, hum.

-Es amplio.-reconoció Sasori, mientras miraba todo lo que había en él.

-Sí, lo sé. Es un poco amplio, hum. Aunque...la cama es individual, Danna.-le informó.

-Si quieres...puedo dormir en el piso.- se ofreció el ojicafé.

-No, Danna. El suelo se pone helado. Ésta el la habitación más fría de todas las que hay. Si lo envío al piso, se enfermará.

-Ah...Pues...Gracias, Deidara.

-Bueno, iré a cambiarme, Danna.-entró al cuarto de baño de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí.

-Ahora¿cómo le haré?-se preguntó Sasori, por lobajo, sentándose en la cama.

Se encontraba inquieto y nervioso por el hecho de que tendría que dormir al lado de la persona con la que durante varios meses había soñado de una manera nada pura y casta. Por lo que, cada mañana, amanecía con un "regalito" regado por sus muslos y entrepierna. Y no era cosa que sucediera una vez a la semana o algo así. Era algo que le sucedía ya casi todos los días. Y ahora, con eso de que tendría que dormir junto a él, estaba 100 seguro de que Deidara se daría de todo cualquier mañana en que se encontrara la "sorpresita" que el pelirrojo hubiese sacado por la madrugada.

Allí se acabaría lo poco que tenían.

-_Deidara...¿por qué me pones así?_

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, revelando a un Deidara en pijama azul cielo de manga larga y pantalón, con el cabello suelto, cayendo sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-Sasori-sama, si quiere puede cambiarse aquí.-señaló el baño.

-Sí...Sólo que...hay un problema, Deidara.

-¿Cuál, hum?

-No tengo qué ponerme.-respondió, avergonzado.

-Ah, es verdad. Entonces...-fue hacia su armario y sacó otra pijama, idéntica a la que traía puesta.- Espero que le quede.- se la entregó.

-Gra...gracias, Deidara.- la tomó y entró al baño, sonrojado a causa de ver al rubio con su largo cabello suelto.

El ojiazul se puso a arreglar la cama para que cuando su Danna saliera del cuarto de baño ya estuviera lista para acostarse a dormir.

-_Odio al Líder. Es muy cruel al ponerme en ésta situación sabiendo lo que siento por Sasori. Ahora no sé cómo le haré. Suelo soñar con él y hablar en sueños. ¿Cómo le voy a hacer si me descubre? No quiero que me odie y se aleje de mí. Sufrí tanto cuando creí que había muerto. No quiero que se aleje otra vez.- _pensaba Deidara, mientras se acomodaba en la cama y se cubría con las mantas.

Sasori salió ya cambiado. Cuando el rubio lo vio, agradeció al cielo que no hubiera sufrido de una hemorragia nasal. Su Danna se veía tan...¿sexy? Sí, se veía tan sexy con su rojo cabello mojado (se bañó porque hacía tiempo que no lo hacía xD), con la pijama azul que no le quedaba tan floja como a él, ya que su cuerpo era un poco más fornido que el de el rubio, quien tenía un sonrojo que hacía que su rostro pareciera una linda fresa.

-Gracias por...prestarme la pijama, Deidara.- agradeció el pelirrojo.

-No es nada, Sasori no Danna, hum.-se volteó para que no notara el gran sonrojo que su rostro tenía.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Sus ojos castaños se encontraban abiertos, ya que no quería dormir, por miedo a que sucediera lo de todas las noches. Un sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas.

Se encontraban en una pocisión bastante comprometedora. Sasori ya había previsto eso, debido a que, durante las misiones, había visto a Deidara dormir.

Se encontraba el pelirrojo recostado boca arriba. A su lado derecho estaba el rubio, durmiendo de lado, con su pierna derechas sobre las de su maestro y con el brazo, del mismo lado, sobre el pecho del ojicastaño. Era obvio que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía mientras dormía.

Sasori, que durante mucho tiempo se había imaginado durmiendo así, ente los brazos del rubio, se encontraba nervioso y sin saber qué hacer. Además, lo que él quería era que Deidara lo abrazara completamente conciente de lo que hacía.

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, no sin antes rezarle a Dios para no tener más sueños húmedos.

_**o.o.o.o.o**_

Los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en su rostro. Abrió con lentitud y pereza sus ojos azules. Poco a poco comenzó a enfocar lo que tenía delante suyo: unos ojos cerrados, rostro pálido, boca ligeramente entreabierta, y cabello rojo. Era el rostro de su Danna, quien se veía tan lindo durmiendo.

De repente, el rubio se dio cuenta de que unos fuertes brazos se cernían alrededor de su cintura. Eran los del pelirrojo. Ésto provocó un gran sonrojo por parte del ojiazul. Durante mucho tiempo había deseado despertar así cada mañana; y, ahora estaba tan rojo como un foquito de navidad.

-Ai shiteru, Sasori.- susurró.

Lenta y cuidadosamente se separó de su amado Danna. Se levantó de la cama y cubrió más al ojicastaño con las mantas.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

El pelirrojo, en aquellos momentos, tenía uno de aquellos sueños que no quería que Deidara descubriera. Se encontraba soñando con el rubio, que estaban haciendo el amor en aquella misma habitación.

-Ah...ah...-gemía bajo.-Ah...Dei...da...ra...ah...

Era una suerte que el ojiazul se encontrara bañándose en aquellos momentos, ya que el pelirrojo terminó por derramar su líquido sobre la cama ( y no era precisamente lo que sale cuando te asustas mucho o vas al baño XD).

Despertó bastante agitado. Levantó las mantas y vio, con horror, que le había sucedido otra vez.

-Ay, no...Ya le manché la cama y la pijama a Deidara...Me va a matar y a mirar raro.- bajó de nuevo las mantas, al tiempo que Deidara salía del baño, con sólo una toalla puesta, tapando, para desgracia de Sasori (y de todas las fans de Dei-kun -yo entre ellas...- TT-TT), sus partes nobles.

Ver al chico con su largo cabello rubio mojado cayendo sobre su espalda y gotas de agua recorriendo su pecho, casi le provoca una hemorragia nasal. (a mí sí me la provocó...-soy una perver...-).

-Ah...Buenos días, Danna. No sabía que ya estabas despierto, hum.-saludó, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, volteando hacia otro lado, mientras sacaba su uniforme de Akatsuki.

-Voy a cambiarme.- volvió al baño y cerró la puerta, mientras Sasori sentía cómo sus mejillas enrojecían cual nariz de Rodolfo el reno (ando muy navideña, en serio xD).

-Contrólate, Sasori. Contrólate.-respiró hondo.

Minutos después, el rubio salió, ésta vez ya cambiado y peinado como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Danna, aquí te dejo algo de ropa.- le dejó un uniforme de Akatsuki en una silla.-Lo espero en el comedor, Sasori-sama.-salió de la habitación, dejando sólo al ojicastaño.

-Ah...-se levantó con parsimonia.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Konnichiwa!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? **

**Espero ver más reviews, x que me hacen muy feliz ahora que estoy enfermita...ONEGAI! Dejen reviews!**

**Los quiero a todos!**

**MATTA NE!**

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"**Je veux être avec toi"**

(Quiero estar contigo)

**Chapitre 4: "Eléction"**

(Capítulo 4: Elección -es tan obvio...-)

El pelirrojo entró a la cocina, donde solamente había ollas y sartenes sucios en la estufa, envases de leche, cajas de cereales, etc.

-_Mhm...¿qué desayunaré?-_se preguntó, mentalmente (yo me hago la misma pregunta cada día...). Abrió la alacena, sacó una caja de cereal, cogió un plato hondo y una cuchara y sacó un litro de leche del refrigerador.-_Desayunaré cereal._-(qué copión resultó ser Sasori...¬¬).

Se sirvió cereal y leche y salió de la cocina, rumbo al comedor, donde ya se encontraban todos sentados.

Caminó hasta el único lugar libre de la mesa (cercano a todos, claro está..): frente a Deidara. El rubio le miró y, con una sonrisa le dijo-Vaya, Danna. Veo que le quedó bien el uniforme, hum.

-Eh...Sí, gracias, Deidara.-bajó la cabeza y comenzó a comer.

-Deidara-senpai¿podemos salir hoy?-preguntó Tobi

-¡Iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-se escuchó la bulla de parte de los demás miembros de Akatsuki, a excepción de Sasori, quien tenía los puños apretados. Odiaba a Tobi o, mejor dicho, tenía celos de él.

-No, Tobi, hum.-dijo, luego de mandarle una mirada asesina a sus compañeros.

-¡ONEGAI!

-No. Y no cambiaré de opinión, hum. ¿Por qué no vas con alguien más?

-Nadie quiere ir con Tobi. :(

-¿Estás celoso, Sasori?-preguntó Kisame, quien se encontraba a su lado, en un susurro.

-¿Na...ni? Claro que no.-su rostro decía lo contrario.

-Sí, claro.-respondió con sarcasmo.-Esa ni tú te la crees. ¿Acaso piensas que no nos damos cuenta de lo que sucede en Akatsuki? Se te nota a leguas que mueres por él.-murmuró Kisame.

-Ya. Calla.-le dijo el pelirrojo, mientras seguía desayunando. Miró al frente y vio a Deidara hablando con Tobi, y eso le provocó una gran ira en su interior.

-¿Y?-preguntó el tiburón.

-¿Cómo que "y"?-respondió el ojicastaño, fríamente.

-Pues que qué vas a hacer con respecto a éso.-aclaró el Akatsuki azul.

-¿Con respecto a qué?-preguntó Sasori, mirándo, aún, a Deidara.

-Pues respecto a Deidara. ¿Se lo vas a decir o prefieres que Tobi lo haga primero?

-¿Qué?-volteó a verlo.-¿A Tobi le gusta Deidara?-preguntó, asombrado.

-Claro que le gusta. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?-inquirió Kisame con seguridad, aunque, ni él mismo estaba seguro de éso.-¿Y...qué vas a hacer, Sasori?

-Yo...Un minuto. No tengo por qué decírtelo a ti.-replicó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Pero, sino te apresuras, Tobi se te va a adelantar.-se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la cocina, dejando a Sasori bastante pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede, Danna, hum?-inquirió el rubio, notando cómo el ojicastaño se quedaba con la mirada perdida. Aquello hizo a Sasori volver a la realidad.

-No, nada, Deidara.-contestó, terminando de comer su cereal.

-¿Seguro, Danna?

-Sí.-se levantó de la mesa y fue a la cocina, metido, de nuevo, en sus pensamientos, mientras Deidara le seguí, preocupado, con la mirada..

-_Yo sé que algo te pasa, Sasori. Y quiero ayudarte con éso._-pensó el rubio.

-¡Tobi quiere comer más!lamó el de la máscara, haciendo que Deidara se sobresaltara.

-¡Pero si ya te comiste tres platos de cereal!-le gritó el ojiazul.-¡No puedes comer más, Tobi! O Kakuzu nos matará.-se levantó de la mesa y se fue por donde su Danna se había ido.

Al entrar a la cocina, lo notó bastante pensativo.

-Danna.-le llamó, en un susurro, que sobresaltó al otro, ya que no había notado su presencia.-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, hum?

-Nada, Deidara. En serio.-mintió el pelirrojo.

-No es verdad. Yo sé que algo te pasa. Si quieres, puedes decírmelo, Danna.

-No es nada, Deidara, ya te lo dije.

-¿No confías en mí, hum?-preguntó DeiDei, mientras se acercaba más a él, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Sí confío en tí, Deidara. Es sólo que...no me sucede nada. En serio.-su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo.

-Está bien, Danna. Pero, si sucede algo, ya sabes que puedes decírmelo.-se fue de la cocina, dejándo sólo a Sasori.

-_Lo que sucede es que te amo, Dei. Pero, tal vez sea mejor no decírtelo._-pensó, apesadumbrado.

**0.0.0.0**

El pelirrojo se encontraba, sólo, en la habitación de su rubio aprendíz, terminando de secar la pijama y las sábanas que había manchado aquella mañana.

-Listo.-suspiró, tirándose en la cama, pensando, aún, en si debía decirle al ojiazul lo que sentía por él.

La puerta fue tocada por alguien.

-Adelante.-dijo él. Al momento siguiente, la puerta fue abierta, entrando por ella un rubio de cabello largo.

-Ah, Sasori no Danna, te estaba buscando, hum.-dijo él.

-¿Para qué, Deidara?-inquirió, levantándose de la cama.

-Ven conmigo, Danna. Acabo de encontrar algo.-lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de allí.

-¿Qué es lo que encontraste, Deidara?-preguntó, sonrojado por el agarre del menor.

-Ya lo verás. Es algo que te interesa mucho.-apresuraron el paso.

Caminaron por pasillos, escaleras y más pasillos, hasta llegar frente a lo que parecía una bodega. El ojiazulgiró la perilla y abrió la puerta, que rechinó al ser abierta. El lugar se encontraba en oscuridad total.

Deidara entró, seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo. El rubio cerró la puerta, poniendo algo nervioso al ojicastaño, quien se estaba haciendo una versión bastante equivocada de lo que su aprendíz o ex-aprendíz le quería enseñar.

Sus fantasías eróticas se vinieron abajo cuando el más joven encendió la luz, revelándole la razón por la cual lo había llevado allí.

-¿Marionetas?-preguntó, desilucionado.

-Son tus marionetas, Danna. Bueno, las pocas que logramos rescatar. Y algo de ropa tuya. La mayoría estaba casi intacta, así que te la trajimos. Es una suerte que Kakuzu aún no hubiera vendido todo ésto.-dijo Dei.

-Entonces...¿ésta será mi habitación?-preguntó, decaído.

-No, Danna, hum. Ésta es la despensa. Y también es bodega. Además, por seguridad, creo, las habitaciones están abajo, hum.-aclaró.

-Ah...Bueno. Entonces, voy a llevarme ésto.-comenzó a tomar ropa y demás.

-Yo te ayudo, hum.-se ofreció, sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar al otro.

**0.0.0.0**

Se encontraban reunidos con el Líder. Éste había mandado llamar a Deidara, Sasori y a Tobi.

-Chicos, ya tengo una solución a su problema.-dijo él.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y, cuál es, hum?-preguntó el rubio.

-Pues...que tú decidirás, Deidara.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó el aludido.-¿Yo? Pero...¿por qué?

-Porque tú eres el que mejor puede elegir a uno de ellos de acuerdo a su desempeño.

-Y...¿qué pasará con el que no elija, Líder, hum?-inquirió el ojiazul.

-Pues se quedará aquí, de reserva.

-Ah.

-Y...¿a quién eliges¿A Sasori o a Tobi? Tienes un minuto para pensar.

El pelirrojo y el cara de calabaza lo miraron, expectantes y nerviosos. El rubio los miró.

-Pues...hum...yo elijo a...

* * *

**0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

konnichiwa!

Aquí les traigo el 4to capítulo de éste fic...

AGRADEZCO a:

**-Raven Venus Crimson**

**-Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga**

**-Saly00**

**-Azurea**

**-akatsuki-nagato**

**-Eidan**

**-wellcony**

**-Mei**

**-Reira-chan**

**-Kimiyu**

por sus reviews!

Gracias!

Suben el animo y la verdad es que ultimamente no tengo mucho animo...

ando muy depre...

con eso de que no tendré padres para navidad (andan de viaje los dos...u.u)

mi espíritu navideño ha decaído...

pero, para alegrarme el día, hago ésto:

"_**Para tener un buen día, sonríele a todos con sinceridad y dales un Buenos Días"**_

ésa es la máscara que uso...

ah, sí!

**LE HE SIDO INFIEL A MI QUERIDO SASORI NO DANNA!**

**Ahora me gusta también el TobiDei...**

**claro, cuando está Tobito! (o sea, Tobi, como Obito, jejeje)**

**Bueno...los veo el próximo sábado!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!**

**matta ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"**Je veux être avec toi"**

(Quiero estar contigo)

**Chapitre 5: " La mission qui l'a changé tout"**

(Capítulo 5: "La misión que lo cambió todo")

-Pues, hum...yo elijo a...Sasori no Danna.-dijo, fuerte y claro.

El pelirrojo no pudo mas que abrir los ojos como platos al escuchar que él había sido elegido por Deidara.

-Bueno, ya que ésa es tu decisión...¡Tobi, dale el anillo a Sasori!-ordenó el Líder.

-Ah...A Tobi le gustaba mucho el anillo...-dijo el miembro más nuevo del Akatsuki, mientras se lo quitaba y se lo daba a Deidara.

-Bueno, chicos, pueden irse.

Salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Tobi se fue directo a la sala de estar, ya que su programa favorito estaba por comenzar (véase Barney xD), dejándo sólos al pelirrojo y al rubio.

-Etto...Danna.-le llamó.

-¿Sí, Deidara?-lo miró.

-Tu anillo.-le tomó de la mano y, lentamente, se lo colocó en el dedo correcto, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Se quedaron así, varios minutos, mirándose el uno al otro. Fue un momento en el que todo lo que había a su alrededor había desaparecido. Sólo se encontraban ellos dos. Nada más importaba en aquél momento.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando, poco a poco. Sus labios estaban separados tan solo por unos escasos centímetros. Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que casi podían escucharse. Fueron cerrando los ojos, conforme se acercaban más.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Tobi pasó corriendo, seguido de Kisame, rompiendo aquél mágico momento.

Se separaron, con rapidez, completamente sonrojados, atónitos y desilucionados por no haber podido lograr lo que tanto ansiaban hacer.

-_¿Cómo es posible que casi lo besara?-_pensaban ambos, mirando a otro lado.

**0.0.0.0.0.00.0**

Una semana había pasado ya desde el regreso del marionetista de las arenas rojas. Éste seguía compartiendo la cama con Deidara, solamente para dormir. Pero, a pesar de que dormían en la misma habitación, casi no hablaban desde el día en que casi se besaban. Sasori evadía lo más que podía a su joven compañero, por temor a hacer cosas de las que se podría arrepentir, o sea, tirársele encima para hacerle cosas para nada castas.

Sin embargo, un día, el Líder los había mandado llamar para enviarles a una misión, la cual deberían comenzar al día siguiente. Dicha misión era la de buscar al Jinchuuriki de Konoha e investigar todo lo posible sobre él.

Eran ya las 11:00 am del día siguiente. Sasori se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva, esperando a su compañero, quien aún estaba en su habitación, cogiendo ropa y arcilla.

-_Bien, Sasori. Ya lo sabes, debes controlarte. Por nada del mundo debes acercarte a él menos de 30 centímetros. Nada de contacto visual por más de 2 segundos. Muy bien, ya quedó claro.-_pensaba él, mientras miraba el suelo, con los puños apretados.

-Ya estoy aquí, Danna.-exclamó el rubio, al llegar a su lado.-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó, sonrojado, pues ésa era siempre su reacción, desde aquél día en que casi lo besaba.

-Sí, Deidara.-respondió el pelirrojo, mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fuera el joven rubio.

-Bueno, vamos, hum.-dijo el otro, creando un ave con su arcilla, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba, ya que se volvía loco cuando su Danna lo llamaba por su nombre.

Hizo crecer el ave y ambos subieron. El ave emprendió el vuelo, con los dos Akatsukis sentados en su espalda. Cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos, mirando cada quien algún punto en específico, pensando en el otro.

**0.0.0.0.0.00.0**

Durante todo el camino hacia Konoha se mantuvieron callados y estáticos, sin atreverse si quiera a conversar sobre cosas tan triviales como el clima.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. El ave, creada por Deidara, aterrizó en el bosque que rodea la aldea oculta del país del Fuego. Bajaron con cuidado, antes de que el ave desapareciera.

-Ahora hay que cambiarnos. No podemos llegar con nuestras ropas de Akatsuki, hum.-dijo el rubio.

-Cierto. Conmigo no hay problema, sólo ocupo cambiarme de ropa. Pero, a tí te han visto, Deidara. Deberías transformarte.-sugirió.

-Lo sé. Ya me lo dijo el Líder. Y me dijo que debía transformarme en...-no pudo terminar la frase, debido a la vergüenza que le daba.

-En una mujer¿cierto?-inquirió Sasori, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, que hizo sonrojar un poco al rubio.

-¡Danna¡No se burle de mí, hum!-exclamó, indignado.

-Bueno, iré a cambiarme.- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se internaba un poco más en el bosque.

El ojicastaño se desprendió de su capa y su sombrero, seguido de su camisa, su pantalón y sus sandalias de Akatsuki, quedando, solamente, en bóxers, los cuales eran negros.

Se puso un pantalón azul marino, una camisa de manga larga color vino con cuello y unas sandalias azul oscuro. Guardó su uniforme de Akatsuki en una mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Regresó al lugar donde se encontraba Deidara.

Cuál va siendo la sorpresa que se llevó el pelirrojo al encontrarse allí a una linda chica de unos 20 años, con el cabello rubio y corto y un pequeño flequillo en la parte izquierda del rostro. Tenía los ojos azules y una pálida piel.

Llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas, con cuello de tortuga, color índigo y una falda lisa, corta color negro. Sus sandalias también eran negras.

-Hola, Sasori no Danna.-saludó aquella chica.

-¿De-De-Deidara?-inquirió el aludido, incrédulo.

-Sí, hum.-contestó.-Te ves...bien, Danna.-se sonrojó un poco al decirlo.

-Tú...Tú también te ves...muy bien.-dijo el otro, completamente rojo.

-Bu-bueno...vayámonos.-propuso Deidara.

**0.0.0.0.0.00.0**

Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, donde dos shinobis se encontraban, como siempre, vigilando.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres?-preguntó uno de ellos.-Y¿cuál es la razón por la que vienen a Konoha?

-Nuestros nombres son Takashi y Sayuri Yanahizawa. Venimos de la aldea de la Cascada, a nuestra...Luna de miel.-dijo Sasori, dejando al rubio, o rubia, completamente atónito.

-_¿Les dijo que yo soy su esposa?_-el ojiazul no se lo podía creer, al igual que el pelirrojo.

-_¿Qué rayos fue lo que dije?-_se preguntaba.

-Oh. Entonces...Disfruten de la aldea.-dijeron los shinobis.

-Gra...gracias.-contestó Deidara, mientras se alejaban de allí, adentrándose más a la aldea.-Ehr...Danna.

-¿Hm?-no lo volteó a ver, puesto que ya se suponía lo que le diría.

-¿Po-por qué dijiste todo eso?-preguntó, sonrojado.

-Porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, Deidara.-dijo el pelirrojo, lo cual era cierto.

-Ah.-estaba algo desilucionado ante tal declaración. Él quería pensar que era por otra razón.

**0.0.0.0.0.00.0**

Llegaron a una posada, donde alquilaron una habitación, aparentando, aún, que eran una pareja recién casada que iba a Konoha por su luna de miel. Entraron a la habitación. Ésta era de un color verde claro. Tenía dos grandes ventanas que tenían una vista hacia la calle. Desde allí se podía ver a la perfección el puesto de Ichiraku. La habitación tenía un cuarto de baño de pocas dimensiones y con una amplia tina. También había una mesa con cuatro cojines, una pequeña cocina, un sillón negro, un armario y una cama matrimonial.

Cuando hubieron cerrado la puerta y hubieron quedado a solas, Deidara se destransformó, regresando a su forma original.

-Ah...-suspiró.-No me agrada tener que aparentar que soy una chica, hum.-comentó, quitándose la capa de Akatsuki que traía y guardándola en el armario.

Sasori se sentó en el sillón, luego de lanzar su mochila, mientras el rubio iba de un lado a otro, guardando unas cosas y sacando otras. El pelirrojo no le podía quitar la mirada de encima. Le encantaba ver cómo sus dorados cabellos se mecían de un lado a otro cuando él se movía.

Deidara cerró las cortinas y, por una pequeña apertura se puso a vigilar el puesto de ramen que se encontraba justo enfrente.

-Danna, ya encontré al Jinchuuriki, hum.-avisó el ojiazul.

-¿En serio?-inquirió el ojicastaño, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia el rubio.

-Sí, míre, hum.-se apartó un poco para dejarlo ver; sin embargo, a la hora de hacerlo, tropezó con la mochila de su Danna. Ésto hizo que cayera hacia atrás, cosa que el pelirrojo notó y, actuando con rapidez, lo cogió de la cintura, tratando de evitarque cayera estrepitosamente al suelo; sin embargo, cuando hizo eso, el rubio ya estaba más cerca del piso de lo que hubiera deseado. Así que, al caer, se llevó consigo al ojicastaño.

Deidara cerró los ojos al impactarse contra el suelo. La frente de Sasori estuvo a punto de chocar contra el piso, de no ser porque su barbilla se posó en el hombro de su aprendíz.

El de menor edad abrió, lentamente, los ojos, mientras su Danna levantaba un poco el rostro. Fue hasta ése momento que se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. Sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros, sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

Luego de unos segundos, sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron clavados en los del otro. Sasori se veía reflejado en aquél mar azul que mostraba tantas cosas que no se podrían definir con palabras.

Los ojos del pelirrojo decían tantas cosas que sus labios no se atrevían a pronunciar. Deidara vio cómo poco a poco aquellos ojos castaños se iban cerrando y se iban acercando cada vez más. Aquellas orbes azules también se fueron cerrando, lentamente. Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros. Podían sentir la respiración del otro cayendo en sus barbillas. Sus labios ya se rozaban...

**

* * *

**

**Konnichiwa!**

¿Qué les pareció éste capi?

Gomen, gomen por haberme tardado dos semanas en actualizar, pero tuve visitas todos los días, y salí con mis primos, y el Año Nuevo, y la Navidad...bueno...se me juntó todo y no pude subir hasta hoy...

ADIVINEN!

Ya acabé el 6to capi!

Será el último! El capitulo final!

Así que, espero ver más reviews!!!

GRACIAS A TODOS!

**°sasuke-gaara-mello**

**°Reira-chan**

**°Gabyo**

**°Raven Venus Lolita**

**°Tomoko Uzumaki Hyuuga**

**°mond**

**°katzu-dei-chan**

**°sessholove**

**°Eidan**

**°Aioria-chan**

**°hikiru**  
Por cierto...ya tengo otro fic en construcción...

otro SasoDei...pero quiero que sea one-shot, aunque, quien sabe si lo haga de más capis...pero ya llevo 5 paginas hechas en mi cuaderno...además, tengo otro SasoDei en mente...ya luego subiré alguno...

por ahora...

**MATTA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Le agradezo, primero que nada, a:  
**-Samara-Lestrange-**

**Raven Venus Lolita**

**Reira-chan** (Hola, Rei-chan!! n.n)

**mond**

**hijirai** (GRACIAS, OKAA-SAN! n.n tu musume por fin actualizó!)

**katzu-dei-chan**

**Aioria-chan**

**Eidan**

**Nakusa**

**Chibi Dark Angel**

**Kimiyu**

**Euran Enzan**

**kumiro-chan**

POR SUS REVIEWS!!! ARIGATOO!!!

_**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

"**Je veux être avec toi"**

(Quiero estar contigo)

**Chapitre 6: "Serons-nous finalement ensemble?"**

(Capítulo 6¿Finalmente estaremos juntos?)

Sus labios se unieron en un casto beso donde expresaban un poco el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Se separaron, con lentitud, y se miraron unos segundos más, quedándose, aún, demasiado cerca como para que sus narices se tocaran.

-Te amo, Sasori.-susurró el rubio, sonriendo y un poco sonrojado.

-Y yo a tí te amo, Deidara.-contestó el ojicastaño, con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas. Se volvieron a acercar poco a poco, fundiéndose en un beso que contenía más emociones que el anterior.

Éste beso ya no era, para nada, casto. Se fue volviendo, poco a poco, en uno apasionado, donde sus lenguas llegaron a explorar la boca del otro.

Las manos del marionetista comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del joven que se encontraba a su merced. Se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta de red que traía y fueron tocando todo a su paso.

Cuando el pelirrojo se hartó de aquella prenda, la tomó y, lentamente se la fue retirando al rubio, quien seguía besándolo. Cuando lo hubo despojado de aquella camiseta, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los brazos del más joven, hasta llegar a sus muñecas. Las tomó delicadamente y las movió hacia arriba, quedando a la altura de la cabeza del rubio y aprisionadas.

Deidara se sentía vulnerable ante su actual pocisión. De repente, sintió cómo los labios de su amestro se separaban de los suyos propios y comenzaban a bajar por su cuello, donde los besos eran más intensos y, seguramente, dejaría marcas que habría que ocultar ante los demás.

-Da...Danna..-murmuró el rubio, sonrojado, mientras el otro se retiraba de su cuello y seguía bajando.

Luego de un rato, durante el cual Sasori recorrió con su boca, y cabe mencionar que también con su lengua, el delgado y bien formado abdómen del muchacho, el pelirrojo soltó las manos de Deidara y llevó las suyas al pantalón del rubio.

Le bajó, con desesperación, el pantalón hasta quitárselo por completo. Luego le quitó las sandalias, dejándolo ya solamente en bóxers.

-Danna...-susurró, bastante sonrojado, mientras el pelirrojo lo tomaba de la cintura y se levantaba, cargándolo.-¿Qué haces?

La respuesta del ojicastaño fue un beso tan apasionado que, con rapidez, le robó el aliento a Deidara. El chico deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

-Danna...-murmuró.

-Díme Sasori, Dei...-le dijo al oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Sa...Sa...Sasori...-susurró.

En un inesperado movimiento, el ojicastaño se llevó al ojiazul a la cama, donde lo recostó, para después colocarse sobre él y seguir besando su cuello.

-_¿Me está tomando por uke? Ya verá...-_pensó el rubio, quien se separó de Sasori repentinamente, causando gran confusión en él.

-¿Qué pa...?-comenzó, sin embargo, de un movimiento, el ojiazul cambió las pocisiones, quedando él encima de su Danna.

-No pienso dejar que sólo tú te diviertas, Sasori.-le susurró al oído, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Dei...dara...-susurró de placer el pelirrojo.

El más joven bajó sus manos al borde de la camisa que su Danna llevaba puesta y, lentamente, cosa que desesperó un poco al ojicastaño, se la quitó, para, después, besarlo en los labios.

Después, bajó sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón del mayor y, de nuevo, con lentitud, haciendo que se desesperara una vez más, se lo fue quitando, dejándolo sólamente con bóxers y sandalias, las cuales él mismo se quitó, mientras el rubio le lamía el pecho con las lenguas de sus manos y le besaba el cuello con la boca de su rostro.

-Dei...ah...Dei...-gemía el pelirrojo, de placer.

-¿Te gusta, hum?-inquirió, entre besos, el ojiazul.

-Sí...ah...Dei...ah...-gemía, sintiéndose vulnerable-_Un minuto...¿En qué momento me convertí en uke?-_pensó, abriendo sus grandes ojos, pues los tenía cerrados por el placer. Sonrió, maliciosamente.

Con una rapidez, que tomó a su joven amante por sorpresa, lo tumbó en la cama y le volvió a aprisionar las muñecas.

-Sa...sori...¿Qué ha...?-un beso le interrumpió.

-No pienso ser uke hoy, Dei.-lo volvió a besar, mientras el rubio se quedaba sorprendido ante lo que le había dicho.-Dije "hoy", Dei...-lo besó de nuevo, con más pasión.

**0.0.0.0.0.00.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0.0**

La señora que atendía la posada pasó frente a la habitación número 4. Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar unos ruidos saliendo de aquella habitación. Se detuvo y se acercó un poco más a la puerta.

-Ah...ah...Sa...AAHH!-gemía alguien allí dentro.

-Ah...Dei...Ah...-gemía alguien más.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos y se alejó un poco de allí, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Recién casados...-murmuró, mientras se iba.

**0.0.0.0.0.00.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0.0**

Un haz de luna le dio, directamente, en el rostro. Abrió, con parsimonia sus razgados ojos azules. Intentó moverse un poco, para desperezarse, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Bajó la mirada por su pecho y, allí, encontró una cabellera color fuego. Sonrió. Allí se encontraba Akasuna no Sasori, pegado completamente a su cuerpo, durmiendo plácidamente.

Miró hacia la ventana, donde vio aquél molesto haz de luna pasando por una abertura entre las cortinas. Era ya de noche. Se dio cuenta de que se habían dejado llevar por la pasión, el amor, el deseo y la lujuria y se habían olvidado de vigilar al Jinchuuriki. Pero, aún así, se encontraba muy feliz, porque estaba con su Danna y porque, horas antes, había pasado los momentos más maravillosos de su vida.

Una duda zurcó su mente¿Qué harían cuando volvieran a la cueva del Akatsuki? Era obvio que no lo podrían mantener en secreto, ya que algo que tenía la organización Akatsuki era que nada se podía mantener en secreto, porque todos se enteraban con rapidez de una u otra forma.

Un movimiento en su pecho lo sacó de su ensimismamiento: Sasori ya se había despertado. El pelirrojo lo volteó a ver y, al hacerlo, sonrió.

-Hola, Dei.-susurró, mientras lo soltaba y se acercaba a su rostro.

-Hola, Sasori.- respondió el ojirazgado.

El mayor le besó en los labios, en un beso corto y suave, cálido y tierno.

-Te amo, Deidara.-le volvió a besar, a la vez que lo abrazaba.

-Y yo a tí, Sasori.-le miró a los ojos.-Ahora...¿qué haremos?

-Seguir. Seguiremos con lo nuestro. Sin importar lo que digan. Sin tener que escondernos de nadie. Estaremos juntos y éso será lo único que nos importará. Y no nos separaremos nunca.-aseguró el ojicastaño.

-¿En serio, Sasori?-inquirió el rubio, conmovido por lo que su amante le había dicho, con una tierna sonrisa.

-Por supuesto. Lo único que quiero es estar junto a tí, Dei. Nada más me importa, sólo estar a tu lado.

-Yo también quiero eso.-admitió el rubio.

-Pues, acostúmbrate, porque así será.-se besaron una vez más.

**0.0.0.0.0.00.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0.0**

Se encontraba una pareja comiendo en el puesto de Ichiraku, cuando un chico rubio de cabellos alborotados, ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas, llegó al lugar.

-¡Ohayou!-saludó, sonriente, sentándose a un lado de la joven de cabellos rubios que allí se encontraba.

-¡Ah, Naruto!-dijo Ichiraku como saludo.

-¡Un ramen!-pidió el muchacho, con la baba casi de fuera.

Miró hacia un lado y notó a las dos personas que comían a un lado de él. Una chica rubia, de ojos azules, muy bonita, y que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida. Miró, después, al hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos castaños que se encontraba al otro lado de la muchacha.

-Etto...¿ustedes son de por acá?-les preguntó Naruto.

La chica volteó a verlo y, con una amable sonrisa, le respondió.

-No, no lo somos. Venimos de vacaciones.-cerró los ojos, sonriente.

-Ah...Con razón. Ah, sí. Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.-se presentó, con los típicos ademanes que hace cuando se presenta.

-Mucho gusto. Nosotros somos Sayuri y Takashi Yanahizawa.-dijo la joven.

-Es tu...¿papá?-preguntó Naruto, mirando al pelirrojo.

-No. Soy su esposo.-contestó él, con una sonrisa fingida, ya que, prácticamente, le había insultado diciéndole que era viejo.

-¿Ah, sí? Vay...Hacen una linda pareja.-dijo el rubio, tratando de compensar su metida de pata.

-Aquí está tu ramen, Naruto.-avisó Ichiraku.

-Ittadaikimasu!-tomó sus palillos.

**0.0.0.0.0.00.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0.0**

-Y por acá, está la Torre del Hokage.- decía un chico rubio, señalándo dicho edificio para que la pareja, a la que le estaba dando el Tour por Konoha, lo viera.

-Oh.-exclamaba la ojiazul, al ver la torre.

-Y por allá está...bla...bla...bla...bla..bla...-decía Naruto, yendo al frente .

-_Muy bien, ya nos ganamos su confianza...-_pensaba el pelirrojo.-_Ahora sólo hay que esperar a que nos comience a hablar de su vida y así descubriremos sus puntos débiles._

-¡Ah¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann!-exclamó el rubio, alzando un brazo para que la pelirrosa lo viera.

-_Debí suponer que, tarde o temprano, me encontraría aquí con la puta de Konoha...Grr...-_pensaba el ojicastaño, mientras la ojiverde se acercaba a ellos, con paso rápido.

-Hola, Naruto. ¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó ella.

-¡Ah! Ellos son Takashi y Sayuri Yanahizawa.-presentó el rubio.-Ella es Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...AGH...-la pelirrosa lo tumbó al piso de un golpe.

-Soy Haruno Sakura. Mucho gusto.-dijo ella, sonriendoles.

-No, el gusto es nuiestro.-respondió la ojiazul, con un dulce tono de voz, mientras pensaba otra cosa.-¡_Muérete, maldita perra¡Intentaste matar a __**mí **__Sasori!_

-Bueno, debo irme.-se despidió de los tres.

-Qué encantadora es.-comentó "Sayuri".-_Espero que se pudra._

-Bueno, sigamos.-dijo Naruto, sobándose la cabeza.

**0.0.0.0.0.00.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0..0.0.0..0.0.0.0**

El ave de arcilla aterrizó, suavemente, frente a la cueva Akatsuki. Las dos personas, que se encontraban sobre dicha ave, bajaron de él, de un salto.

-Por fin...

-...llegamos, hum.-terminó de decir Deidara.

-Ya no soportaba estar en aquél lugar. El jinchuuriki es insoportable.-dijo Sasori, con hastío.

-Lo sé. No sé cómo le hice para no intentar matarlos. Era tan...hartante, exasperante...-realizó el sello que abría la entrada de la cueva y la roca que la tapaba se deslizó, con lentitud, hacia arriba.

Entraron, mientras el ave desaparecía y la roca regresaba a su lugar inicial.

-¡Deidara-senpai ya regresó¡Y viene con el vagabundo!-exclamó Tobi, lanzandosele encima al pobre de Deidara, haciéndolo caer, estrepitosamente, al suelo.

-¡No soy ningún vagabundo!-gritó Sasori, enojado.-¡Y aléjate de **MÍ **Deidara, ahora mísmo¡GRRRRR!-ordenó, y gruñó, mientras lo tomaba de la capa y lo quitaba de encima de su precioso rubio.

-¿Tu...Deidara?-preguntó Kisame, con una ceja levantada y una tonta sonrisa.

-Así que...Cenicienta y Pinocho...-comenzó Itachi.-Ah, es verdad. No eres una marioneta. Bueno...Así que...Cenicienta y Jepetto vivirán felices para siempre?-preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona, mientras los otros dos se ponían tan colorados como el cabello de Sasori (o más...).

-¡No me digas Cenicienta!

-¡No me digas Jepetto!

Gritaron los dos, al unísono, con enojo.

-¡Deidara-senpai no es tuyo!-gritó Tobi, de repente. Todos lo miraron.-¡Deidara-senpai es de Tobi!-exclamó, poniendo aún más rojo al aludido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sasori, volteando a ver a su koi, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado tras el comentario del enmascarado.

-No es lo que tú crees.-se excusó el ojiazul, antes de que su pelirrojo comenzara a divagar con extrañas ideas.-Lo que sucede es que...

**----------------FLASH BACK---------------**

Tobi y Deidara salían rumbo a una misión. Era el día número 24 desde que comenzaron a ser equipo, por obra del Líder.

Luego de 7 horas, más o menos, de recorrido, llegaron a un claro, cerca del cual había un pequeño arroyo cristalino. Decidieron descansar un poco allí, debido a que se habían cansado por el largo recorrido. Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que cogieron unos palos secos que por allí había y, gracias a que DeiDei hizo una microexplosión, encendieron una fogata.

-Deidara-senpai.-llamó el enmascarado.

-¿Qué sucede, Tobi, hum?-preguntó el rubio, sin mirarle.

-Etto...¿Deidara-senpai quiere a Tobi?-inquirió el pelinegro, con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué¿Cómo que... querer, hum?-le miró, un tanto extrañado.

-Pues que...si Deidara-senpai ama a Tobi.-aclaró él, aún nervioso.

-¿Na...ni?-se quedó como piedra. No se esperaba ése tipo de declaraciones por parte de su hiperactivo compañero.

-Es que...Tobi ama a Deidara-senpai.-reveló.

-¡¿Qué?!-abrió mucho sus ojos azules.

-¿Deidara-senpai ama a Tobi?-preguntó.

-N-no, Tobi, hum. Lo siento, pero yo no te amo. Además, es muy pronto para que me andes diciendo eso. Ni siquiera hace un mes que te conozco. Sólo seamos compañeros¿sí, hum?-propuso.

-¿Deidara-senpai no querrá decir: "amigos"?-preguntó Tobi.

-Ehr...sí, Tobi. Sí, hum.

**----------------FIN FLASH BACK---------------**

-...y éso es lo que sucedió.-terminó de relatar Deidara.

-Así que...¿Tobi está enamorado de tí?-preguntaron todos, a excepción de Tobi, quien estaba agachado, en un rincón, dándoles la espalda, con un aura negra alrededor.

-Ajá.-respondió el rubio, un tanto cohibido.

-Entonces, dijo todo eso porque está celoso.-comentó Kisame.

-Vaya. Jamás creí que Tobi se pondría celoso algún día.-admitió Zetsu.

-Hola.-saludó el Líder, quien se acababa de aparecer en forma de holograma en la cueva.-Vaya, veo que Sasori y Deidara ya regresaron.

-Hai.-respondieron los dos, al unísono.

-Bueno, vengan conmigo. Quiero que me den todos los detalles de la misión.-comenzó a caminar, seguido por sus dos subordinados.

Llegaron a la habitación oscura (porque Kakuzu no quiso instalar nada para que tuvieran luz) que el Líder solía usar para reunirse con los Akatsukis y hablar sobre las misiones y las cosas importantes.

-Muy bien. Díganme qué es lo que averiguaron.-ordenó Pein, sonriente, ya que últimamente andaba muy feliz.

-Pues...que el Jinchuuriki se llama Uzumaki Naruto, hum...

-Que **ama** el ramen...

-Que es un idiota, hum...

-Que es insoportable...

-Que le gusta una frentuda peloteñido...

-...hija de pu...

-Bien. Ya entendí. Pero lo que quiero saber son sus debilidades, no su patética vida amorosa o su adicción por el ramen.-les regañó Pein.

-¿Debilidades, hum? Pues...como ya dijimos, la peloteñido...

-...hija de puta, que se vaya a la...

-Ya entendimos, Sasori.-lo cortó Pein.-Bueno, así que la tipa ésa es su debilidad...Bueno, eso nos servirá para capturarlo.

-Sí. Matemos a ésa maldita perra peloteñido que parece más una prostituta que otra cosapara que se pudra en el infierno.-dijo Sasori, casi enloquecido, asustando un poco a su koi y al Líder.-¿Qué¿Acaso pretenden que no le guarde rencor por querer matarme?

-N-no.-respondieron los dos.

-Qué bien.-dijo, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Bueno...hay un asunto más que debemos tratar, Sasori. Y es el de tu habitación. Kakuzu y Hidan ya vienen para acá, así que dentro de muy poco tendrás una habitación propia. La pregunta es¿dónde la quieres?

-Eh...bueno, Líder...Creo que ya no tendrá que preocuparse por éso.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, atónito.

-Lo que Sasori quiere decir es que...no necesita que le hagan un cuarto, ya que...se...quedará en e-el...m-i-ío, hum.-terminó de decir Deidara, totalmente rojo.

-Un minuto. ¿Ésto significa que...ustedes dos son...pareja?-preguntó Pein, con una sonrisita.

-S-sí, hum.

-Claro. Dei-chan y yo somos pareja.-contestó el ojicastaño, abrazando por detrás a su querido rubio, quien estaba más rojo que el cabello del marionetista.

-Bueno, pues...me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. La verdad, siempre creí que hacían una bonita pareja. Creo que también Kakuzu se alegrará, ya que así no gastaremos en muebles, material para construcción, sábanas, almohadas, etc. Jeje...Bueno, debo irme. Quedé con Konan para ver una película y si no llego pronto...me matará. Adiós.-desapareció.

-Vaya...Ya se fue, hum...

-Sí...Y nos dejó sólos en un lugar donde nadie entrará.-comentó el pelirrojo, abrazando más a su koi y besándole el cuello, sacándole varios gemidos de placer.

-Ah...Sa-Sasori...a-aquí no...Va-vayamos a...la ha...bitación...-dijo, entrecortadamente.

-Está bien, Dei...-le dio una última lamida a su cuello y, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de allí.

Pasaron, tomados de la mano, frente a Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu y Tobi. Éste último se puso a llorar como un niño pequeño, el hombre-planta bipolar lo consolaba, el Akatsuki azul y el ojirojo estaban sentados en el sillón, viendo una película (veían la de "Buscando a Nemo" xD culpen a mi imoto por eso).

Llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Al instante, el ojicastaño lanzó al rubio contra la pared y le aprisionó las muñecas contra ésta. Comenzó a besar su cuello y fue subiendo, hasta llegar a su boca, donde el beso se hizo más prolongado y profundo, donde sus lenguas se unían en una danza frenética.

Al separarse, por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos y, al mismo tiempo, dijeron:

**Te amo. Quiero estar contigo.**

_**FIN!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Konbanwa!**

Aquí regresa LaBrujaSay-Say, con el último capi. Seguramente habrá algunos que se habrán irritado por no haberlo subido pronto, y si no fue así, entonces sólo yo me irrité conmigo misma...jejjeje

Bueno, solo para justificar mi falta de puntualidad, es que:

1.-el capi lo escribí con letra cursiva, en mi cuaderno, además de que estaba medio dormida cuando lo hacía. (x eso no era muy entendible mi letra xD)

2.-regresé a la escuela y al primer dia ya estabamos con tareas hasta el cuello.

3.-tuve algunas salidas y por eso no estaba.

4.-(la que más indignacion me da) me daba algo de flojera.

5.-comprar utiles escolares, de nuevo.

6.-ESTOY ENFERMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

y no sé si hay más cosas...

bueno, espero y me perdonen...

y...una aclaración.

Tobi le dijo "Vagabundo" a Sasori, porque así lo consideró él. (la de la idea ésa del vagabundo, fue mi imoto -la de verdad-, a quien le estaba contando yo, un cuento de los Akatsukis y le inventé algo muy parecido a lo de éste fic, solamente con respecto a lo que había sucedido con Sasori...y pues, ella fue la que lo nombró así. Además de que tiene un odio hacia mi querido Sasori no Danna ; . ;)

**Los invito a leer otro fic DeiSaso que tengo...es poetry-fic...es one-chot y se llama:**

"**Así Fue"**

Bueno, espero ver **MÁS REVIEWS!!!**

ARIGATO A TODOS!


End file.
